Insert Funny title here
by Manyfanatic
Summary: What would happen if the countries went to school? An unlucky girl meets the countries of the world. Oc x Russia, Human names used
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic for APH, so please go easy on me!!!!!!!! This story features an OC that is in my other story for Naruto. I will be using those 2 a lot, so this is just a heads up. And now: On with the story!!!!!

Kanna walked up to the school. It was small for a boarding school, only 3 buildings. She guessed that one was the dorms, one was the classrooms and one was the cafeteria. 'Wonder how long it'll take me to get kicked out of this place' she mused, then sighed and started to pull her duffel bags up to the dorm building. She struggled to lug her bags over the threshold, and hold the door open. But suddenly, her bags weren't there. She looked up from her efforts to find a smiling blonde guy in a leather jacket and glasses holding her bags in one hand. Kanna stared at him. How was he that strong? "Hi!" The guy said. "Are you a new country? Cause I didn't hear of you and you have to be pretty big to be that size." He finished that in one breath and then turned on his heel and walked up the stairs that were to Kanna's left.

Kanna ran to catch up with him. "Countries?" She asked him when she found him waiting at the third floor, tapping his foot impatiently. "What does that mean?" The goofy grin that had been stretched across his face disappeared. "What do you mean?" He asked, looking confused. "You said something about me being a new country." "No I didn't. You must be hearing things." The guy said while eating a hamburger. Wait, what? Where did he get a hamburger? Okay, that made it official. She was delusional. "Sorry. Must have been a longer flight than I thought." "It's okay," he said. Then he stuck out his hand, dropping her bags with a thud. "I'm Alfred." She shook it. "I'm Kanna." Alfred picked up her bags again, and they headed to the room marked 100. How did he know what room was hers? Something was definitely wrong with this guy, and, as she was beginning to suspect, this school.

Kanna fumbled with the key in her pocket that had been mailed to her a week before, but Alfred beat her to it. He gave a short sharp tap on the door, and then said "Open up! The hero is here!" That seemed like a weird way to refer to yourself, but a couple seconds later Kanna heard locks clicking and then a girl emerged from the door. She had long brown hair, and she looked nervously up and down the hallway before turning to us but her face lit up when she saw us. "OMG!!!! You're my new roommate!!!" She tackled me in a huge bear hug that sent us both crashing into the opposite wall. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" she chanted while helping me up. "I'm Elizaveta." "I'm Kanna. And Elizaveta is so long… can I call you Liza?" "Sure!!" She pulled me into our room and I had just enough time to wave bye to Alfred before the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay!!! Sorry I was so lazy in writing this chapter, but at least it's up now! ^.^ Sorry the first chapter was so short, and I hope you enjoy this one. 

Kanna's POV:

After the door had closed and I could no longer see Alfred, I survyed the apartment that Liza and I would have to share. It had 2 bedrooms, a little family room and a bathroom. As rooms in boarding schools go, it was okay. I took a quick peak in Liza's room and saw that it was blue and had brown furniture. A desk, a bookcase, and a stereo sat against one wall and opposite that was a bed. It's hardwood floors were littered with clothes, and oddly, a frying pan sat in a corner. The walls were covered with posters of people playing soccer and something that looked like water polo.I turned away from the tomboyish room and saw that Liza was carrying the bags that I had struggled with to my room with no effort at all. Was everyone here super strong? I imagened what gym class might be like and then closed my eyes. Didn't want to give myself nightmares.

I followed Liza in the doorway and saw that my room was the mirror image of hers, without the stereo. Even the furniture was the same, only she had a desk, I had a bed and vise versa. "Pretty nice," I said, then I knelt on the floor and started to unpack the suitcase and duffel bag that I had brought. Liza stayed in the room next to me and helped. The silence stretched on until something that had been bothering me popped into my head. "Hey Liza?" "Yeah?" "Alfred said something about me being a country. Do you know what that means?"I tentatively asked, and I felt her freeze. "Did he now…" she practically whispered to herself, and I had to strain to catch her words. "Well, yeah." Then Liza unfroze and let the clothes of mine that she was holding fall to the floor. "I just remembered something that I have to do!!!"She gasped and ran out of the room. I heard the front door open and her pausing to yell " Kanna, I'll be back in an hour!!" before I was alone. With a sigh, I put my clothes away and picked the ones she had dropped off of the floor. 'I wonder where she is…' I thought quietly to myself and then decided that I would find out when she got back.

Hungary's POV:

Pausing only to grab my frying pan who I have lovingly named Fajdalome, I headed to America's room. The boys and girls dorms were on separate sides of the building, but that was fine. When I got to his room, I found people waiting in front of it. He must have called a meeting of the world. "Out of the way" I yelled, and everyone scattered, leaving Alfred exposed. "Wait Hungary! She didn't find out about it." He tried to reason with me, but it was no use. "Te idota!" I screamed, to angry to use English. "Majdnem elscuntake a titkote!" Then I brought my pan down and he heard no more Hungarian.

Yes, Hungary does have posters of Water polo in her room. It and soccer are the national sports of Hungary, just FYI.

The fun translation section yay!:

Fajdalome: Pain. 

Te idota: You idiot.

Majdnem elscuntake a titkote: You almost blew the secret!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm soooooo sorry I was so lazy! It took forever to get my butt to a computer to type this... even with much prompting from my friends… I've just been so busy with school. My long winded apology aside, here is the third chapter!  Enjoy:

Hungary POV:

After England patched up Alfred (He's used to this. He raised Alfred. You kinda become a doctor in training ), all of us walked to the girl's bathroom down the hall. In the 3rd stall was a button on the back of the toilet. Finland pressed it, and a door opened in the wall. Our bosses had this built for us when they heard that Alfred's boss had let someone normal into our school. One by one, the world walked into the meeting room and sat down in the assorted chairs spaced around the table, according to where on Earth you were. It was sort of funny to watch Cuba as he sat down next to the bruised America. I had mixed feelings about the seating arrangements. It put me right next to Austria which I loved… but across from Gilbert. Enough said.

"Bosszantoe fo" I muttered as Prussia purposely hit the back of my chair. England cleared his throat. Normally America leads these meetings because he is so annoying if he doesn't get his way, but in light of my temper, I think he decided to step down for tonight. "Well, as you all have heard, we have a new student at our 'school'. The normal rules apply. Don't tell her the secret, don't hint that we have a secret," here he looked pointedly at Alfred, "and don't even think about it when she is around. Understood?"There was a chorus of yes's all around the table. "Good. Any questions?"

Japan silently raised his hand. "What I don't understand is why she was allowed to come here in the first place." Alfred spoke then. "Her parents are rich. She was born in the states, moved to Japan when she was 5, went through boarding school after boarding school, getting kicked out of everyone. Finally her billionaire parents hear of the 'International School for the Gifted', and bribe 'The School Board' to let her in, meaning that the new CIA office that is being built will have a thank you plaque to the Night family. Plus, she is one of my citizens and that makes her awesome."

At this point the meeting kinda deteriorated. Italy turned to Germany and started to ask for pasta, Prussia was poking Austria and going "Nyon,Nyon,Nyon,Nyon" over and over again, it looked like Russia was hiding from Belarus again, and England and America were getting into a fight over whose citizens were better. I should probably get out of here before England starts singing 'The Absolutely Invincible British Gentlemen.' I glanced at the clock on the wall behind Taiwan, who looked like she was about to strangle Hong Kong, and saw that it was 2 hours later than the time I had told Kanna I would be back.

"Teljesen elfelejtettem!" I yelled. I didn't feel like using English. Too much of a bother. I grabbed Fajdalome and ran back to my room. Kanna was sitting on her bed reading. " I'm sooo sorry," I said, gasping for air. The room where the meeting was in was 3 floors below mine. 'Note to self' I thought. 'Running up 3 flights of stairs =not fun.' "Where were you Liza? I was about to call the campus police and report you as missing." I had to think of something. "I was in the cafeteria, getting a snack." "And that took you 2 hours?" Kanna replied. "Uh… yeah, well, there was this really big line, and then they ran out of cookies so I had to wait while they made more…" This sounded so stupid, even to my ears. "Okay, so it took you 2 hours to stand in line to get a cookie, and you stole one of the kitchen's frying pans because…?" Shoot! I was still holding Fajdalome! "My best friend gave me this frying pan. Before he went away..." and it was true. The Prussia who gave me Fajdalmoe was long gone. I haven't seen him since I started to work at Austria's house. "Sorry," Kanna said. "I didn't mean to make you cry." What? I was crying? I raised my hand to my face and sure enough, there were those telltale tears. I just nodded my head. I didn't trust my voice now. "Good night," my roommate said. "G'night" I managed to say, sounding very much like Berwald. I turned , walked to my room, and slept.

Kanna's POV:

The next morning I woke up to find Liza cleaning. She had a feather duster in one hand and a rag in the other, and she was moving around my room whistling while she worked. "What are you doing?" I managed to croak through my usual morning grogginess. "Oh, good morning!! I went to the cafeteria and got breakfast for you!" "Really?" I asked. "Yep!"

After I was done eating the eggs and bacon, (devouring is more like the proper term but that doesn't sound good) Liza and I walked to our first class. We were chatting about classes when I slammed into a humongous wall, head-on. "OW" I muttered to myself, stumbling away from it, and rubbing the point of impact. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I did not see you," the wall said with a thick Russian accent. Wait, what? Does anyone else see anything wrong with that sentence?

I looked at the 'wall' and saw that it was actually a very tall guy dressed for arctic temperatures, in a big overcoat and a scarf slung around his neck. He had the palest shade of blonde hair you could imagine and the most strangely colored eyes, almost purple. "I'm Ivan Braginski," he said, holding out a glove covered hand for me to shake. "Kanna Night," I replied. Liza tugged me down the hall after this exchange was done. "Come on!" she said. "What is your problem Liza?" I asked. "He just scares me is all…" she muttered, and then I had no more time to think about it, because I had just walked into my first period class.

---

The fun translation section:

Bosszantoe fo: Annoying person

Teljesen elfelejtettem: I completely forgot!

Fajdalome: Pain

Oh and by the way, The Absolutely invincible British Gentlemen is one of England's character songs.


	4. Chapter 4

I just felt like putting this up right now. :P This is the bio for Kanna. I know your supposed to put these up at the beginning, but I'm too lazy to go back and fix it.

Name: Kanna Night

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue and Green

Likes: Sweet things

Hates: People who can't make up their mind

Personality: If she doesn't like you she will say so, but once she does, she is the sweetest person ever

Misc: Never had a boyfriend, has a twin sister named Maru, lived in Japan most of her life, is fluent in 3 languages; Japanese, English, and German


	5. Chapter 5

So this is my 4th chapter, and I want to say that I love everyone who reviewed. And if you didn't, then please do! It means a lot to me. :) I've gotten messaged that the Hungarian translations are wrong, so if anyone will help me fix them, I will be grateful to you forever, and I'm not going to put anymore in until I'm sure that they are right.(If you do help me, I will give you a virtual cookie! And if you want I will do a request for you!) Anyways, on to the next chapter!!!

Kanna's POV:

The desks of the class room were arranged into a big U around a podium in the center of the floor. Posters about different points during the history of the U.S lined the walls, and the textbook read 'American History.' I wondered why. According to the main office, in the U.S, you took American History in Middle School.

Liza and I were the last ones inside the classroom, but luckily the teacher wasn't there yet. We sat down in the only seats left, next to a guy who was drinking tea. I spotted Alfred in the seat across from me, with his arm in a sling, and a couple of band-aids on his face. I was about to ask him what had happened to him, but the teacher picked that moment to appear. The guy stood in the middle of the classroom, told us to call him Mr. Jenkins, and took attendance.

"Alfred Jones," he called. Alfred raised the arm that was not in a sling and said in a very proud voice, "here!" Mr. Jenkins went around the room calling out all the names. It sounded like everyone here was from a different country, if you went by their names. I told Liza this under my breath and she stuttered a little as she said, "Really? I guess that's because this is an international school..."

Mr. Jenkins then told us to ask any questions that we wanted to know before we got started. I raised my hand. "Yes, Ms. Night?" "Why are we taking a Middle School class?" I asked. He smiled. "Well, that is because most of you have never taken this class. It is required here in the U.S, so you have to make it up. Although as I'm told, Mr. Jones went to the office and begged to be in this class." "It's the awesomest class ever!" Alfred shouted. The kid who had been drinking tea snorted quietly and said in a british accent, "There's no such word as awesomest Alfred." They glared daggers at each other.

"We are going to be starting with the Revolutionary War." Mr. Jenkins said. "Please take out your notebooks and take notes." For a couple of minutes all that you could hear was the scribbling of pencils, and the sound of Mr. Jenkins' voice. Then he said something about the Coercive Acts, or as the colonists called them, the Intolerable Acts, and Tea Kid (wasn't his name Arthur something?) shot out of his seat.

"It isn't England's fault the colonists whined over a few little taxes! We had debts that we needed to pay too!!!" The end of his little outburst wasn't directed at Mr. Jenkins, but at Alfred. Alfred stood right up and got in Arthur's face."Maybe if England hadn't been such a jerk about it, the colonists wouldn't have had a reason to rebel!" It was like a boxing match. Arthur responded with "Well, they were just a bunch of idiots! Why would anyone want to secede from England?!" I was pretty sure this fight was leaking into the hallway, and Mr. Jenkins was staring in shock at them. "If the colonists were idiots, how did they beat England?!"

And just like that the fight was over. Arthur's face crumbled, and he turned away from Alfred. I thought I heard Arthur whisper something to himself, something that sounded like "because I couldn't fight my little brother," but I couldn't be sure. Mr. Jenkins pulled himself together and gave both of them passes to the principal's office. The lesson continued in silence, with us listening to Mr. Jenkins drone on and on. I thought about the fight. Why did the Revolutionary War mean so much to them? And why had Arthur said 'because I couldn't fight my little brother?'

That made it sound like he was England… but that was impossible. He'd be like, over 3500 years old. The bell rang and Liza and I filed out of the room with everyone else. I looked at her and asked "Why did they get so annoyed at each other? I've never seen someone who actually cared, outside of museum people." Liza looked at me, and for a second she looked a hundred years old. Like she had seen too much fighting to be worried about this little fight. "Those two are brothers. They always fight. If one of them has this view, the other one automatically takes the other position. It's caused a lot of problems, but they're harmless. They grew up in different ways. Arthur was raised to be prim and proper. Alfred was too, until he changed…We don't know what happened, but suddenly he was all about freedom and cared less for the rules of etiquette then he did for having fun. It drove them apart." Liza finished, and looked a little sad.

"You speak like you've known them a long time," I observed and she smiled again. "Yeah, I have. I've known everyone at this school since we were all born." "Everyone? Really?" I asked and she answered "test me."

We were walking down a hallway and I looked for the most unfriendly face I could see. "How about… him." I said, pointing to the guy walking next to us. "Too easy," Liza said. "His name is Berwald, and he's from Sweden." I pointed to a girl walking ahead of us. "Her?" Liza looked to see who I meant. "That's Natalia, and she's from Belarus. She is also very weird and she's Ivan's little sister." I got distracted from my questions when I remembered something. "Liza, where are we going?" I asked, spinning in a circle to see if I recognized anything. She looked around too. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped. "We walked right by our class!" We took off running and laughing at ourselves, making it to class just in time for the bell to ring.

Throwing open the door, we came face to face with a women who looked like she might laugh instead of giving us detention. "We are sooo sorry we're late!" Liza panted while I leaned against the door frame holding my side. We were farther than we thought from the class and we had to sprint the entire way. Everyone stared at us, including a little kid who was hiding under the teacher's desk. I decided that was important enough for me to mention it.

"Ummmm…. Is there supposed to be a little kid under your desk?" I asked the teacher who looked at me like I was insane. "Peter!" Arthur exclaimed when he saw the kid. "What are you doing here?!" Arthur dragged him out and dusted off his clothes. "I have every right to be here! You need to acknowledge me as a cou-" the rest of Peter's sentence was cut off by Arthur covering his mouth. "Enough of that nonsense!" Arthur turned to the teacher and said, "I'm so sorry ma'am. He's my little brother who is supposed to be in Elementary school back in England right now. I'll take him back to my room." Arthur uncovered Peter's mouth and, grabbing his ear, hauled him out of the room. Cries of "Acknowledge me! Acknowledge me!" floated to our ears. In all the chaos, our being late was forgotten. The teacher went to her desk and took two Advil before starting a lecture that automatically made me want to fall asleep.

As we walked out Liza shook me back into awareness. "Come on, biology isn't that boring." She grumbled as I stumbled out of the room. "Oh, is that what that class was?" I answered her. "It sounded like Gibberish 101 to me." With that thought in our minds, we made it the rest of the day without any more drama. Surprisingly, I had all the same classes as Liza, and it was fun to meet the new people she introduced me to. Dinner passed uneventfully, and I gratefully sank into my bed that night, looking forward to tomorrow. Little did I know…


	6. Chapter 6

Well. I would say that I was sorry for being late, but you guys are probably sick of hearing it….. So anyway, thank you to the awesome people who reviewed and messaged me about my story. I love you guys!!! I also love cliffhangers as you can plainly see, so get ready for more of them in later chapters. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but if I did, every strip would have Russia in it, and he would always be doing something awesome.

--

Kanna's POV:

The day started out normally enough. Kanna got up to the sounds of Liza cleaning the apartment they shared, and went down to the cafeteria for breakfast. Liza introduced more of her friends, and they actually managed to get to biology on time. Arthur and Alfred didn't have any more fights in History, no little kids were hiding under a teacher's desk, and none of the people she met acted weird. Kanna was almost starting to miss the strange happenings at the school…. But it was dinner when she noticed something. For the past 30 minutes everyone had been leaving in little groups or by themselves. It was getting so that she and Liza were the only ones still at the table.

"Hey Liza?" she said. "Yeah?" "Where is everyone?" Liza looked up from the History essay she had been writing, and glanced up and down the table. "Um, they probably left to go do their, um, biology homework!" she said with the air of someone grasping at straws. She nervously tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear. Kanna raised an eyebrow. "We didn't have biology homework Liza. If you're going to lie, at least make it believable." The tomboy glanced down again, her cheeks turning a bright red. "I thought we did…." She mumbled. "Last night at this time everyone was going back for 4ths." Kanna stated, trying to draw more information out of her. Liza continued staring at her notebook, and seemed very interested in making sure that something she had erased was fully gone, seeing as she was now using white out on it. "I'm waiting…" Kanna intoned. The brown haired girl slammed her notebook shut and stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom," she said, and then clapped her hands over her mouth. She ran out of the room, leaving all of her stuff.

Kanna stared after her. 'Well, that was weird' she thought. Reaching over the table, she picked up the bright blue notebook on the table. 'I better give her stuff back. I wonder which bathroom she meant. Couldn't be the one in our room, she wouldn't have gone back there. Besides, her key is on the table. So, the 4th floor bathroom maybe?' She climbed the stairs and felt odd doing so, like something was wrong. Then it hit her. There was no one else out walking around. Everyone else was gone. Humming the Twilight Zone theme song to herself, Kanna walked to the bathroom in question. She flung open the door looked around, but there was no sign of Liza. She started opening all the doors to the stalls. 'Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. ' she thought, seeing that the first four were empty. Kanna got to the last stall, and prepared to see Liza standing on the toilet, hiding her shoes from view. Instead, she dropped the notebook.

Instead of Liza, there was a hole in the back of the stall. It went back a little ways, and then started to curve downward, like a tunnel to the center of the Earth. She stepped in and started walking down, tripping every now and then where the floor was pock marked with little ditches. 'I can just see the headlines now,' she thought. 'High school student goes missing, friends and family frantic!' Instead of turning around and going back to her room like a normal person, she continued down, until it leveled off. Once she couldn't see the light from the bathroom she stopped and started feeling her way along the tunnel. Kanna's hand hit something hard, and when she fumbled around with it she realized it was a light switch. She flicked it on, and suddenly the tunnel was flooded with light. She felt better when she could see, and the light kept her from glancing over her shoulder like her instincts had wanted to in the dark. Murmuring was coming from in front of her, and though she hadn't been able to hear it before, it was growing louder every second. By the time the tunnel ended, the murmur was a roar. Many different voices were yelling at each other, making the conversation almost impossible to hear. But one voice rose above all the others, and as Kanna rounded the final corner of the tunnel, she saw whose it was. Liza's.

Hungary's POV:

'Crap. I knew I shouldn't have gone straight here. Crap.' Liza thought. Kanna came down the tunnel, and everyone shut up. Alfred stopped yelling at England, Switzerland stopped saying that Austria could go die (she was on her way to deal with that), and the other, more meaningless conversations also ceased. She looked frightened and Liza didn't blame her. That tunnel is scary the first time. Kanna cast her eyes around, taking in the 3 walls of plasma screens, the really really really long table, and the giant globe where, instead of the countries, our faces made up the map. 'I knew that was a bad idea…..' Hungary cleared her throat. Kanna jumped at the sudden noise and looked at her. We both couldn't think of anything to say, so we just stood there and so did everyone else. Of course, Prussia broke the silence. "Hungary, are we just going to stand here?" he complained. "I don't know what you're talking about Gilbert," I said, putting extra emphasis on his human name. "What's the point now?" he said. "She's here, she's seen the globe, and she's going to start putting the pieces together." "She might not have!!!" I answered him, and he had the gall to look amused.

"Ehem." Said a voice from behind me. "'She' is right here." Kanna said, putting air quotes around 'she'. "And where is here?" she asked, tossing her black hair behind her shoulder. Okay. This was going to take some explaining.

__

I hope you liked the chapter!

Imamyrose: I'm sorry I didn't put your very late Christmas present in, but I'll do it in the next chappie, I promise!


End file.
